Merci pour les belles histoires
by Willia
Summary: An 2937, dans une colonie humaine. Jack se confie. Ce soir, il va vous parler d'un de ses amants... Un type au café fabuleux, et au flegme légendaire. Il va vous parler de Ianto Jones. (spoiler 2x12, 3x04)


Hello ! Voici une petite histoire, qui me trottait dans la tête...

Je viens de la ré-uploader, à cause d'un bug dans les paragraphes (aucune review perdue, promis !)

Que dire ? Janto, spoiler 3x04 (déconnez pas, c'est du gros spoiler !)

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage d'Anthéa, et la situation.

Merci de me lire, et de me reviewer pour ceux qui prennent la peine de le faire !

Et bien Enjoy...

An 2937, Ta-Ni-He, une province de la Nouvelle-Terre. La Nouvelle-Terre est une planète aux conditions similaires à celles de la Planète bleue, à quelques années-lumières de celle-ci. Une moitié de la population terrienne, c'est-à-dire cinq milliards d'âmes humaines, a migré là-bas. Les autres sont partis vers d'autres constellations. La planète Terre est devenue invivable, à cause de la chaleur. Cela fait 60 ans que plus personne n'y nait.

Anthéa versa l'eau chaude dans une deuxième tasse, puis y plongea la boule à thé bourrée de feuilles de thé noir. Elle prit avec précaution les deux tasses, et pénétra dans le salon.

Elle y trouva un homme brun, d'une carrure large, assis sur le canapé. Il lisait un livre très abimé à la couverture gris foncé, avec des menottes métalliques dessinées dessus.

- Cinquante nuances de Grey... E. L. James, déchiffra-t-elle. C'est quoi ?

L'homme referma le livre, et soupira :

- J'ai trois mille ans, Anthéa. Il fallait bien que j'en arrive là un jour... Une fois que j'ai eu lu tous les bons romans, les recueils de poésie de toutes les époques, les biographies de chaque personne existante, et les bouquins de cuisine... Il ne me reste plus que ce genre de navet. J'ai eu un mal fou à en trouver un exemplaire, c'est tellement mauvais qu'ils ont disparu cinq ans après leur sortie.

Anthéa s'autorisa un petit rire :

- Je suis sûre qu'il reste encore des manuels de robots ménagers que tu n'as pas encore lu !

Elle lui tendit une tasse brûlante, puis s'assit à ses côtés. Le Capitaine posa son livre sur la table basse, et attendit la question, quasiment rituelle dorénavant, de son amie.

- Jack... Raconte-moi une histoire.

Le Capitaine n'eut pas à réfléchir. Il savait laquelle il allait lui raconter aujourd'hui. Il avait eut la journée pour y penser, car il savait que ce moment allait arriver.

Anthéa et lui se voyaient régulièrement, depuis six mois. Souvent il dormait chez elle, parfois ils couchaient ensemble. Elle savait pour son immortalité, et elle acceptait ce qui le caractérisait : notamment son laconisme, et aussi sa libido plus élevée que la moyenne.

Elle ne cherchait pas d'une relation de couple, elle savait que c'était impossible. Mais elle aimait bien le Capitaine. Alors elle avait tenté de faire ce sur quoi bien d'autres avaient échoué : elle avait tenté de le connaître.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils se voyaient, quand elle lui avait demandé pour la première fois de lui raconter une histoire. Il avait réfléchis, et puis il lui avait narré sa rencontre avec Jimi Hendrix.

Et puis elle lui avait fait la même demande le lendemain. Et puis le surlendemain. Chaque soir, c'était une rencontre différente, un personnage nouveau.

Un jour il eut épuisé toutes les célébrités, alors il commença à parler de ses amis, de ceux qui avaient un jour compté pour lui. Et puis, inexorablement, il en était arrivé à ses amants. Anthéa avait été surprise qu'il aborde ce sujet, et puis, elle s'était laissée bercer par la voix grave du Capitaine.

- Son nom...

Jack se racla la gorge.

- Son nom était Jones. Ianto Jones.

Il prit une gorgée de thé. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné le café... Tous ceux qu'il goûtait était fades.

- Il était Gallois. Le pays de Galles était un morceau du Royaume-Uni, un pays de la Terre.

Anthéa passa une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille, déjà captivée.

- C'était mon employé. Il travaillait pour moi, à Torchwood Cardiff.

Il n'eut rien besoin de préciser d'autre, Anthéa savait de quoi il parlait. Elle savait beaucoup de choses sur la vie du Capitaine Harkness, même si c'était très peu sur toute sa vie.

- C'était un type intelligent... Du genre très sensible, mais courageux. Il pouvait être manipulateur pourtant...

Jack marqua une pause, et fronça les sourcils. Puis, les yeux dans le vague, il reprit :

- C'est pour le boulot qu'on s'est rencontrés. Il voulait bosser pour moi. En fait, il voulait intégrer Torchwood Cardiff pour avoir accès aux...

Il s'interrompit. Anthéa fronça les sourcils : il ne s'interrompait jamais.

- Non, laisse tomber.

Il prit sa tasse de thé à deux mains, puis souffla sur la surface du liquide.

- Il avait cet humour pointu, un peu pince-sans-rire. Il usait beaucoup du sarcasme. Et puis il avait ce flegme incroyable, tellement... Tellement anglais !

Jack ne disait pas tout. Il était loin de tout dire. Il ne lui racontait pas comment ses pommettes remontaient, ni comment ses joues se creusaient, quand il souriait. Ni cette manière qu'il avait de hausser les sourcils dans une conversation, donnant un tout autre sens, et un tout autre intérêt à ce qu'il disait ; sans même s'en rendre compte parfois. Il ne lui parlait pas non plus de ses yeux bleu qui brillait quand lui riait, ni de la rapidité déconcertante avec laquelle il passait de l'employé modèle à l'amant passionné - et il en faut beaucoup pour déconcerter Jack Harkness !

Mais il ne pu résister à la tentation de dire :

- Et puis il y avait ce truc incroyable, qu'il faisait avec sa bouche ; crois-le ou non, il arrivait à...

- T-t-t-t... le stoppa Anthéa, amusée.

Jack se permit un sourire. Il avala une gorgée de thé.

-Il faisait un café merveilleux. Le meilleur que je n'ai jamais goûté.

Il marqua une pause, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il passa en revue chacun des cafés de Ianto qu'il avait bu. Leur parfum flottait encore dans l'esprit de Jack, net comme au premier jour.

Le tout premier, dans la baie. Il était trop sucré. Jack n'aimait pas les cafés sucrés. Rien qu'en l'observant, Ianto avait su qu'il n'etait pas un homme qui sucrait son café.

Et le second était délicieux. Amer, corsé, et pourtant doux en bouche. C'était son premier jour de boulot. Il avait réparé la vieille machine, et en avait sorti ce café merveilleux. Il l'avait amené avec un sourire discret, et il avait posé le plateau sans un bruit. Il était reparti dans les souterrains, voulait-il leur faire croire. Mais Jack l'avait vu, dans l'ombre des machines. Il guettait leur réaction. Et il ne fut pas déçu, car tout le monde eut un soupir de contentement inconscient, quand il eut finit sa tasse.

Et tous ceux qui suivirent étaient merveilleux. Jack n'a jamais su comment il faisait, avec le même matériel que tout le monde, pour faire une telle chose.

Mais rien n'etait meilleur, selon Jack, que le café qui avait le goût de Ianto. Quand il lui volait un baiser, en prenant la tasse qu'il lui tendait. Là, c'était véritablement divin. Le goût corsé et violent du café, s'entremêlait à la saveur charnelle et suave, pleine de promesse, des lèvres de Ianto.

Jack, inconsciemment, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ce fut Anthéa qui le ramena à la réalité :

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous quittés ?

D'habitude, Anthéa n'intervenait jamais. Mais cette fois-ci lui semblait différente. Elle avait l'impression que, si elle ne le rappelait pas, il pouvait passer la nuit dans ses souvenirs.

En posant cette question, elle s'attendait à un habituel "il ne supportait pas de se voir vieillir alors que je restait le même", ou bien un "je l'ai quitté pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Après tout, c'était le sort commun de ses proches.

Mais cette soirée-là, cette histoire-ci, n'avait rien d'habituel.

- On me l'a ravi... murmura-t-il.

Anthéa ouvrit grand les yeux. Ceux de Jack se voilèrent.

- En 1965, j'ai fait une connerie. J'ai laissé repartir les seuls spécimens d'une espèce alien droguée, au plaisir pervers... Il sont revenus. Et il m'ont ravi Ianto...

La dernière phrase avait été soufflée, comme si Jack n'était pas sûr que sa voix tienne le coup. Sans même qu'il s'en rendu compte, ses yeux s'embuèrent. Bientôt, quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Anthéa n'avait jamais vu Jack pleurer, pas une seule fois en quatre mois d'histoires.

-Ils l'ont tué. Il est mort dans mes bras. Oh, c'était propre ! Pas de blessure, pas de coups. Juste un virus. Et ces foutus junkies sont restés dans leur aquarium ! Ils l'ont regardé dépérir. Ils ont regardé son regard se voiler, et ses mots lui échapper. Ils l'ont regarder s'affaisser dans mes bras, sans bouger. Ils nous ont observé avec politesse, avec intéressement. Ils nous ont regardé crever comme des rats !

Jack avait eut un mouvement nerveux du poignet, et s'était renversé du thé brulant sur les avant-bras. Sa peau fumait, des cloques commençaient déjà à se former. Anthéa fit mine de se lever pour lui apporter de quoi soulager sa douleur, mais il l'arrêta d'un regard. Il serra les dents, sa peau grésilla un instant, puis les cloques se rétractèrent.

Il se leva, sa tasse quasi vide à la main. Il n'eut pas fait un pas, qu'il eut un hoquet.

- Qu'y a-t-il...? demanda Anthéa, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Le Capitaine tourna vers elle un visage aux yeux rougis, baigné de larmes. Il articula lentement :

- Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais.

Ce fut la dernière histoire qu'Anthéa réclama à Jack. Il continuèrent à se voir, un mois durant.

Il y avait eut trop d'exceptions, dans cette histoire... trop de choses inhabituelles.

Jack redevint laconique. C'était plus simple.

Et Anthéa comprit que personne ne devait jamais essayer de connaitre Jack Harkness.

Un jour, dans d'un moment de complicité, Anthéa appela Jack "Monsieur".

Le lendemain, Jack rassemblait ses maigres affaires, et il partait.

Sur le pas de la porte, il lui avait dit "Merci pour les bons moments". Elle lui avait répondu "Merci pour les belles histoires".

Mais il était déjà loin.

Vos impressions ? :D J'en ai besoin, laissez un petit avis...

(PS : oui, le prénom d'Anthéa m'est venu grâce à Sherlock...)

(PPS : et oui, le nom de Ta-Ni-He est dû à l'influence des Fourmis de Werber...)

Allez, bye, et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
